


Bleeding Ink on your Flowers

by Almighty_Soybean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based off prompt, M/M, Writer!Louis, idk why tho, kind of crazy!Harry, they live in Hong Kong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Soybean/pseuds/Almighty_Soybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a slightly depressed writer. Harry liked plants. This is just sort of a little Drabble I wrote at three in the morning. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Ink on your Flowers

"Why are you on the roof?" Louis was startled by the deep voice, causing his unfinished scrawl to leave a long line of ink across the notebook page.

"I don't know. Why are you on the roof?" Louis turned around and most definitely did not expect to see that.

That, being a tall, perfect, angular, boy with curly hair and tattoos. That, also being shirtless and carrying a rather large plant that Louis had never seen before.

Louis also noticed a long bit of red string, but he paid no attention.

"My Myrciaria dubia needs a bit of light. I tried reading a bit of Plato to it and just sort of sent it into a bit of depression, and we can't have that can we?"

"So...you read philosophy to your plant which made it depressed?" The boy nodded, his curls bouncing and large grin dominating his features.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'll have to switch back to reading this one Archimedes then, what a shame. I quite enjoyed Plato." Louis wasn't sure if he should just keep writing or call a mental hospital.

"I'm Harry by the way! I live in apartment E7."

"I'm Louis. B3. I write." Louis mentally slapped himself for that one. Of course he writes, he writes his demented most inner thoughts and tweaks them and sells them. Of course he writes.

"That sounds just lovely! I raise plants, and I work at the coffee shop across the alley."

•••

"Duh you raise plants, you're holding one right now idiot." Harry chastised himself mentally. Or so he thought, until he heard a bit of giggling from the sun kissed, feathery haired piece of a godling in front of him. The boy looked like he hasn't slept in days, and he had stubble all along his jaw and upper lip.

"Well Harry-"

"Would you like to go out some time?" Harry most definitely did not ask Louis that, Harry must stop blurting such things out.

•••

"Your flat has a lot of...foliage. I like it." Louis reached out towards a particular plant that looked quite pretty with its bright hues.

"No! NO! Don't touch that one! It's poisonous! Did you touch it? Should I call a medic, here I have an antidote-"

"No Harry I'm fine, I didn't touch it. See?" Louis had learned by this point that Harry really liked his plants. Just like how Louis liked reading. A healthy obsession.

"So, why did you come to Hong Kong Harry?" The question had lingered in his mind for quite a bit now, Louis himself had never figured out why he was there but, he was happy right where he was. Harry's flat that is.

"Good climate for raising plants. And culture. Culture is nice." Louis giggled a bit, he's kind of infatuated with Harry.

•••

Harry liked the way Louis looked like this, sweaty and naked and desperate and quivering. Harry really liked it.

Harry didn't like finding the scars though. The long white lines on Louis' skin didn't belong there. He made a point to mumble "fucking gorgeous" against every single one.

"Har-Harry, please." And with that Harry gave Louis exactly what he wanted. Everything.

Harry watched his face contort into mixed expressions of pain and pleasure. Before long, Louis was tightening and moaning out Harry's name. Harry soon himself came undone, and he kissed Louis.

"Harry?" Harry looked into the bright cerulean eyes that were piercing into his.

"Yes love?"

"We just had sex, on your balcony. In Hong Kong." Harry smiled. He could get used to this.

"Yes, yes we did."

•••

It wasn't until the next morning Louis found the red string attached to his pinky. He followed its path until he saw Harry in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Harry? Did you tie this string?" Harry turned around from the pan he was tending.

"What string?"

"The bright red one that's attached from my pinky to yours." But when Louis looked down again, he didn't see the string.

"Oh! I've heard that story, so you think we're soul-mates huh?" Louis looked into Harry's eyes, and for a second he saw everything that they'd become within the last few months. And he saw everything before them. A smile crossed his face.

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
